transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhide
One of Optimus Prime's top lieutenants, Ironhide remains loyal to the Autobots' cause, even if Optimus is no more. He, alongside several others, were the basis for Scattershot. Ironhide eventually met Chromia during battle, and became her Conjunx Endura. Biography War for Cybertron He was a part of Optimus's team when it arrived to Corcapsia to aide Elita One and her team. After Optimus told Elita of Megatron's absence, he suggested that he might've went off-world. Moments later, after he killed a Leaper he was ordered by Optimus to lead a team of Autobots to incarcerate The Seekers. After recruiting his team, he ordered them to make their way to the Omega Point Fueling Station. Upon arrival, he informed his team that Omega Point fuels Trypticon Station, and they're going to cut off the Fueling Pipe. He ordered Cliffjumper and Tailgate to send a series of explosions towards Trypticon Station and ordered Mirage and Blaster to cut the fuel, so they don't blow up a chunk of Cybertron. He and Sideswipe kept watched for the Seekers, until they attacked the Autobots. He was attacked by Ramjet and tried to fight him off and was saved by Sideswipe. After his team finished up prepping, he ordered them to fall back, only to be surrounded by the remaining Seekers. He and his team are saved by Mirage, and they all fled Omega Point. He then gave Sideswipe the Honor of blowing up the fueling line. He then ordered his team to return to Iacon to inform Optimus of their success. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' Though absent for the Battle of Kaon, Ironhide joined his fellow Autobots as they watched Cybertron's Fueling pipes turn purple. After listening to Nightra's warning, Ironhide rendered her unconscious and carried her back to the Stockade in Iacon. In Iacon, he was recruited by Optimus to travel to the Core to stop Megatron. He boarded Fortress Maximus with his fellow Autobots, where they travelled to the Well of All Sparks, then to the core of Cybertron. After Fortress Maximus was attacked by the Decepticon Heavy Brigade and violently crashed, Ironhide pulled Elita One out of the wreckage. He then joined Optimus and Jazz in attacking Megatron, though their efforts only slowed Megatron by a little. After Elita One shot Megatron, he joined his fellow Autobots in surrounding Megatron, and watched as Optimus rendered Megatron unconscious. He then joined his fellow Autobots back to Iacon, where Optimus gave the Autobots the grim news of Cybertron's fate. War for Cybertron Part 5 14 years later, he was signed onto Scattergun's team, where he joined Scattergun into the Battle of Vorsk. He was ordered by Scattergun to retreat, and Ironhide did so, only to be captured by Soundwave and his minions. In Kaon, he was taken to Shockwave's Lab, where he and his fellow Autobots were cloned. He and his fellow Autobots were then taken to the Prisoner Hold by his clone, Scattershot. Within the Prisoner Hold, he tells Crosshairs that they have to escape, only to be given that opportunity when his clone, Scattershot, begins a prisonbreak. He was ordered to flee Kaon, and did so. He made it into the wilderness with his fellow Autobots and his clone. Upon reaching the Gobotron Jungle, he thanked Scattershot for rescuing them. He listened in as Scattershot told the Autobots of his beliefs, before witnessing Blast Off and Vortex flying overhead. Later that night, he shut down to rest. The next morning, he was awakened to find a Skiff that Scattershot had found, and boarded it where the Autobots travelled to the Sea of Rust. When the Skiff broke down in the Sea of Rust, Ironhide ordered his fellow Autobots to tear the skiff down and build a radar beacon with it, and aided his fellow Autobots in building the radar. Hours later, as an Autobot Shuttle and the Decepticons arrived, he mentioned that they didn't have enough energy to fight, before boarding the Shuttle. Upon return to Iacon, he jumped off the Shuttle with Bumblebee, before speaking up for Scattershot when Rollbar arrested the latter. Later, he was approached by Optimus and asked what was done to him in Shockwave's Lab. Ironhide told Optimus that he and the others were cloned, and Scattershot was the result of that clone. The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 '' His schematics were used to clone another Transformer named "Armorhide". When the Omnicons infiltrated Iacon, Ironhide and Bumblebee got into a squabble with Armorhide and Scamper. After the brief squabble, Ironhide and Bumblebee witnessed as the Omnicons fled Iacon. After the Battle for Iacon ended, Ironhide informed Optimus that the Matrix Cha,ber had been attacked. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, Ironhide was one of the many Autobots to board The Ark when it fled Cybertron. After The Ark passed the SpaceBridge portal, it crash landed, and Ironhide was among those deactivated in the crash. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' Earth, 1984 TO BE EDITED... Earth TO BE EDITED... Relationships * Scattershot -Clone * Chromia- Conjunx Endura * Jazz -Ally * Seekers -Enemies * Optimus Prime -Leader * Armorhide -Clone * Bumblebee -Ally * Scattergun -Commander; Deceased * Fallen Angel -Enemy * Roadbuster -Teammate * Crosshairs -Teammate * Hot Rod -Teammate and Friend Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 3 * War for Cybertron Part 5 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3